Kinradite
by 6Lisa9
Summary: Les aboiements incessant des chiens du voisin commencent vraiment à taper sur les nerfs d'Ace qui part à la recherche du propriétaire. Ace/Marco TRADUCTION


Bonjour, bonsoir!

Je remercie Imperial Mint de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire ce one-shot.

Je dédie ce chapitre à Good Demon with a Red Dress à qui j'ai promis un MarcoAce (en juillet... oups! Désolée pour le retard!)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Le maudit chien n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer. Ace se retourna dans son lit et grogna tout en se couvrant la tête avec son oreiller, mais cela ne bloqua pas le profond et retentissant aboiement. Et, comme si ce n'était pas assez, celui-ci était accompagné par un couinement suraigüe. Quelqu'un, vivant dans un appartement proche du sien, avait deux chiens qui semblaient se haïr et qui passaient leur temps à aboyer.<p>

Ace haïssait ça mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il avait emménagé et il n'avait pas encore rencontré tous ses voisins. En faite, le seul qui s'était présenté était un vieux gentilhomme de l'autre côté du hall qu'il l'avait accueillit avec joie et l'avait recouvert de nourriture.

Ace l'aimait bien.

Sans prendre en compte Barbe Blanche, Ace ne connaissait personne cela incluait le propriétaire des deux chiens infernaux. Il en avait vraiment marre maintenant, et il était presque sûr de connaitre la provenance des sons. Tous les appartements ont un balcon et, bien qu'Ace n'ai pas vu les chiens, il a remarqué qu'il y avait de la nourriture pour animaux sur l'un des balcons.

C'est là où il devait aller.

Il s'agissait de son jour de congé donc Ace avait prévu de faire une grasse mat' et de se reposer. A la place il se retrouva à frapper à la porte de son voisin à 9h05 avec un sourire forcé sur le visage.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme à l'air endormi. Il avait les cheveux blond, épais sur le crane, et était toujours en pyjama. Ace regretta de ne pas avoir continué à essayer de dormir.

« Salut, » dit-il d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë que d'habitude, essayant de faire appel aux bonnes grâces de son voisin. « Je suis Ace, j'ai emménagé juste à côté la semaine dernière et je me suis dit que je pouvais passer dire bonjour.»

Ace lança un coup d'œil derrière l'homme, essayant de voir les chiens en question. Rien pour le moment, mais l'homme pouvait les avoir enfermé dans une chambre.

« Oyaji m'a parlé de toi. » dit l'homme en s'adossant contre l'embrasure de la porte. Il sourit et Ace souhaita que cet homme ne soit pas le propriétaire des chiens. Il espéra sincèrement avoir tort.

Un aboiement retentit de l'intérieur et l'estomac d'Ace se noua.

« Il est tôt. Tu veux entrer pour manger un morceau ? » demanda l'homme ce qui stoppa Ace dans ses tentatives pour voir derrière l'homme.

« Euh, » répondit-il avec éloquence. L'homme s'écarta de l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je m'appelle Marco. » dit-il en rentrant. Ace le suivit, attiré par le nourriture et le mystère du chien. « De la friture, ça te va ? »

Ace hocha de la tête, distré. Il cherchait dans l'appartement le moindre signe qu'un chien y vive mais n'en trouvait pas.

Un autre aboiement se fit entendre dans la pièce et ace regarda autour de lui rapidement. Il haussa les sourcils quand il vit le _chien_. Ou du moins se qui se faisait passer pour un chien.

Un perroquet était sur son perchoir, la tête penchait alors qu'il le regardait. Il siffla puis aboya. C'était une très bonne imitation même s'il manquait les vibrations grave des vrais aboiements de chiens. Le perroquet étira ses ailes et Marco appela Ace dans la cuisine.

« Tu es là pour les chiens, n'est ce pas ? » dit Marco en empilant l'assiette de Ace avec des œufs, du bacon, des toasts et des haricots.

Ace hocha de la tête, les yeux écarquillés devant le quantité de nourriture préparé par Marco. Il comptait bien le gardait s'il le pouvait.

« Tout le monde finit ici. » dit Marco en remplissant sa propre assiette et en s'asseyant. Il servit du café et du jus et commença à manger immédiatement sans s'inquiéter de l'autre habitant qui descendit en piqué vers son perchoir à côté de la fenêtre.

« Akainu est celui que tu veux. » dit Marco en mangeant le bacon pendant que Ace trempait son pain dans son œuf. « Il est juste en dessous de moi et c'est lui qui a des chiens. Ils sont sympas quand ils sont seuls mais ils se haïssent et c'est pour ça qu'ils aboient.

Ace hocha de la tête et se pencha vers Marco.

« Comment fais-tu pour les supporter ? » demanda-t-il. Marco sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Quand il est absent, j'envoie Pirate en bas. Il énerve le plus petit tellement qu'ils causent pas mal de dégâts que Akainu doit nettoyer en rentrant. » Ace rit en entendant ça. « Ce n'est pas injustifié, Akainu n'est pas une bonne personne. Reste loin de lui si tu peux. »

Ace finit ses haricots, reposa sa fourchette et sourit tout en se frappant le ventre de satisfaction.

« Tu t'habitues au chien par contre. Ce n'est pas de leur faute. » Marco frappa le table de ses doigts et le perroquet -Pirate- vola vers eux, ses grands yeux regardant Ace , et aboya. « Il les aime. »

Le perroquet fit le tour de la table en analysant Ace. Il tira les cheveux de Ace avant de descendre et de siffler joyeusement pendant que Marco lui gratta la tête.

« Tu vas avoir envie d'investir dans des boules Quies si tu restes ici par contre. » lui conseilla Marco. « Je peux t'en passer si la mousse de te gêne pas. » Il sortit pour aller les chercher et Ace se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas allé voir Marco plus tôt. De la nourriture gratuite, un conspirateur contre leur voisin à problème et un perroquet Marco était parfait.

Marco revint avec les boules Quies et les posa sur la table. Ace le regarda faire la vaisselle pendant qu'ils parlaient de leur travaux respectifs et des pensés d'Ace sur le quartier.

« J'étais censé emménager dans le nouveau complexe en bas de la rue » dit Ace en tendant la main pour caresser une aile alors que le perroquet volait à côté «Mais il y a eu un problème de tuyauterie et j'ai dû chercher ailleurs. »

Il leva les yeux vers Marco et sourit lorsque leur regard se croisèrent.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai pu avoir un aussi bon prix. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il n'y ai pas d'eau chaude ou quelque chose comme ça. Pas à une guerre entre des chiens.» Rit Ace et Marco hocha la tête en fredonnant.

« Cet étage est correct. Oyaji t'aime bien. Il prévoit de t'inviter à la prochaine soirée en famille qu'on organise. » Marco but un peu de son jus et ils restèrent assis en silence.

Finalement, le moment pour Ace de partir arriva et ils décidèrent de se retrouvaient le soir même pour un diner tranquille devant la télé. Il ferma la porte de son appartement, ignorant les jappements du petit chien et les boom du plus gros, et posa ses boules Quies sur sa table de nuit.

Il avait pleins de raisons d'être heureux, maintenant qu'il avait rencontrer Marco.


End file.
